<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All That Glitters Is Gold by pomorama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580777">All That Glitters Is Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomorama/pseuds/pomorama'>pomorama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking, like really pre-Canon, no beta we die like men, one big pirate family, roger pirates be like "it's free real estate", what if roger had an older kid?, will very eventually get to canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomorama/pseuds/pomorama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Age of Piracy. The Herald of Calamity. The Age of Change. </p><p>These were the golden years of upstart pirates who would shake the world to its very core, who’s legacies would live far beyond what they ever could’ve imagined. Of marines who would shape the very nature of the organization for decades to come. It was an age of backstabbing and deceit. A bloodthirsty, selfish era of those testing the limits of what power could be achieved. </p><p>There were also a damn lot of kids running around.</p><p>Or: Big Mom raises a literal army, Whitebeard collects teenagers, and the author realizes Roger is Fucking Old™ and throws in another kid just to see what would happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Gol D. Roger/Silvers Rayleigh, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Acquisition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When one suddenly gets the motivation to write, one doesn't question it. Even if they really, really should be working on the other fic instead of starting a new one (Hitting Branches fans I'm so sorry). This is all because of the recent flashback chapters and one terrific piece of fanart of Young!Marco <a href="https://watermelon-chan.tumblr.com/post/189224419535/completely-ignores-all-the-cool-shit-that-went">here</a></p><p>This was originally meant to be an exploration of the Big Mom Pirates but then Marco happened whoops. They'll still be major players but endgame is with Marco, sorry Cracker. Anyway let's go! And if anyone is interested in beta-ing this or Hitting Branches <i>please</i> let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started like most mornings these days. One, it wasn’t actually morning, it was two in the afternoon. Two, Rayleigh had the <em> worst </em> hangover ever, Top 5 material definitely. Not as bad as that 3-day bender after beating back Rocks <em> and </em> Garp in the same weekend, but alarmingly close. Rayleigh can’t even remember what they’d been celebrating the night before. He only knows they were celebrating, and not mourning, because there’s an empty bottle of tequila lying on the floor. Three, he had no idea where Roger was. Splitting headache be damned, Rayleigh still had enough focus to ping everyone on board the <em>Sea Hawk </em> with his Observation Haki and Roger was <em> not there </em>. So four, Rayleigh had to find Roger. Which was exactly what he wanted to do with his day, of course. </p><p>He contemplated lying there in bed until either someone came looking for him or Roger returned, but he was slowly remembering last night and remembered they’re docked at Cabaret Island. He <em> likes </em> Cabaret Island. They’ve got good booze, good shows, and plenty of beautiful women. If he leaves Roger be, there’s a 30-70 chance they’ll get banned for life depending on how drunk Roger still is. </p><p>‘<em>Fuck. I have to go find him don’t I.’ </em></p><p>With a groan, Rayleigh rolled himself out of bed. He’s too young for his bones to ache like this, but he blames it on too many close calls and dragging Roger - a whole three feet taller than him and solid muscle - away from whatever he had pissed off that day. One day they would hopefully both be old and grey and Rayleigh could have his revenge by whacking Roger with his cane.</p><p>Rayleigh stepped over various crew members on his way to the kitchen, all passed out asleep in various stages of undress - including Crocus in a bikini he wanted <em> nothing </em> to do with. Their poor, abused coffee maker was fortunately untouched by the chaos 30+ drunk and hungry pirates had unleashed on the kitchen the night before. There was something clinging to the ceiling that Rayleigh half hoped would still be there when he returned, just to see it land on Gallant’s face. He makes himself a pot of coffee and takes the whole pot with him, downing it as he maneuvers his way back out the kitchen and into the living area where he’s pretty sure he left his shoes. Shoes acquired and coffee gone, Rayleigh’s feeling a little more alive. Enough at least to stretch his Observation Haki across the town, where Roger’s boisterous and larger-than-life signature is somewhere in the residential shopping district. Not exactly where Rayleigh expected to find him - considering it’s on the opposite side of town from the brothels and bars - but counts his blessings that this means he probably hasn’t pissed off some Madame or something. (Which has happened before, more times than Rayleigh or the rest of the crew would like). </p><p>Fifteen minutes later Rayleigh walked into a baby store. No really, it’s a fucking baby store. </p><p>‘<em>What the fuck Roger,’ </em> Rayleigh thought, as he was assaulted by pastels, teddy bears and mom’s with strollers. ‘<em>What the actual fuck.' </em></p><p>Half-dazed, Rayleigh walked into the store because yes, Roger’s signature was coming from inside the store, he triple checked. Following it leads Rayleigh to a small mob of housewives oohing and ahhing at something and shoving baby clothes at what is unmistakably Roger towering over them. Roger was without his hat and most of his jewelry and looked as close to “not-pirate” as a pirate who definitely spent the night out can (which is to say, poorly, but Roger’s charismatic enough to make it work). Whatever the hell Roger was doing apparently doesn’t distract him enough because he senses Rayleigh approach and turns, big stupid grin on his face and <em> oh sweet Davy Jones is that a baby he’s holding. </em> </p><p>A tiny, blobby thing with dark hair, absolutely dwarfed in Roger’s hands, but unmistakably a baby. </p><p>“Morning Rayleigh!” He cheered, drawing the housewives’ attention. Rayleigh was surrounded by the mob before he can demand “What the fuck is going on”. </p><p>“Ooo is this your partner?” One woman asked.</p><p>“He’s so handsome!” Another added, leaning in close. Rayleigh usually wouldn’t mind but he was too tired to deal with the baby strapped to her chest that was going to get drool all over him.</p><p>“Yup, this is Rayleigh!” Roger was too loud and too happy for Rayleigh’s taste, and he still hadn’t handed the baby off to anyone.</p><p>“Roger what are you doing?” He finally bites out. That headache from earlier was rearing its ugly head again.</p><p>“Buying clothes for Rosie of course!” That cleared up absolutely nothing. </p><p>“Rosie?” Rayleigh asked, praying he’s not talking about the baby in his hands. </p><p>“Yup! Rosa’s her full name but Rosie sounds cuter,” he said, and then shoved the baby in Rayleigh’s face. </p><p>‘<em>Oh no,’ </em> Rayleigh thought, because the baby has the same dark hair and dark eyes as Roger, and breaks out in the same terrifying D grin. ‘<em>For fuck’s sake.’ </em></p><p>“Oh she would look terrific in this jumper!” A woman popped up behind Rayleigh - <em> fuck when did she get there??- </em>and holds up something floral next to the baby.</p><p>“No this one’s much cuter!” Another woman came out of nowhere and shoves a darker outfit at him. The two women are now <em> glaring </em> at each other in a silent battle of clothes-picking-dominance that had Rayleigh terrified. </p><p>“We’ll take them both!” Roger -the bastard- declared. He snatched the outfits and threw them into an alarmingly stuffed cart Rayleigh had assumed belonged to another shopper. Clearly it <em> wasn’t</em>. </p><p>Rayleigh was desperately trying to make sense of what the hell was going on while Roger was ushering the mob of women towards another part of the store, declaring “Rosie needs some pj’s too! Oh and a bathing suit, got to have some bathing suits! Could you ladies give us a hand picking some out?” </p><p>“Roger <em> what the fuck is going on.” </em> Rayleigh hissed, shaking Roger by his collar once the women were distracted.</p><p>“WAHAHA! Shopping of course!” </p><p>“Roger why do you have a baby<em>!” </em> He demanded, catching said baby as she stumbled out of Roger’s grip trying to attack his mustache. </p><p>“She’s mine of course,” Roger said firmly. Rayleigh blinked in surprise, then groaned because he had a sinking feeling about where this was going.</p><p>“I-you-<em> Roger. </em> Roger we can’t keep a baby. We’re <em> pirates.” </em></p><p>“Her mum doesn’t want her Ray,” Roger said, reaching out to gently pry Rayleigh’s hair out of the baby’s grip. He hadn’t even noticed she’d grabbed it.</p><p>“What do you mean she doesn’t want her.” Rayleigh’s voice went cold. He was a pirate yes, but he had standards. And a line in the sand when it came to kids. </p><p>“Well, that’s not 100% true,” Roger curled his mustache sheepishly when Rayleigh glared at him. “Her mum wanted her enough to have her, obviously, but raising a daughter in a brothel, even a reputable one, is… less than ideal.” </p><p>Rayleigh unfortunately ran through all of the truly despicable things that could happen to a little girl in a brothel and cringed. He decided to focus on the realistic, but still unpleasant scenario that she’d probably be safe as a serving girl until she became a teen, at which point either the Madame herself or the Madame on behalf of many interested clients would pressure her into working at the brothel proper. Most of the parlors on Cabaret Island were of good repute, the women were well cared for and the Madames were swift to get rid of any client causing trouble. It was a large part of what made the island so popular. Happy women made for a happy night after all. But there were still seedier parlors, and even the best had women working because of blackmail or debt. And while the Madames and salon owners were usually fair, a contract was still a contract. </p><p>“So she asked you to take her.” It’s not a question. Rayleigh can easily see now how this happened. Roger had visited one of his favorite parlors, or maybe was just walking in the district when a courtesan recognized him and dragged him to the unknown mother. The mother who probably never expected to see Roger again, but seized the opportunity to get her daughter out before she was wrangled into a contract, if only to the sort-of safety of life as a pirate. At least as a pirate she would be free to live her life as she chose, and the Roger Pirates had a reputation of being one of the nicer crews. </p><p>Rayleigh sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He pointedly did <em> not </em> look at Roger’s stupid pleading face. “Alright, alright. But if we’re doing this we’re doing it right.” He had <em> standards </em> dammit. Handing the baby back to Roger “-God dammit Roger that’s not how you hold a baby-” Rayleigh started digging through the cart to see what Roger had already grabbed. </p><p>“Baby formula, good. Bottles, bibs, diapers - we should probably get some cloth ones to be safe - and a <em> lot </em> of clothes. At least you grabbed some winter stuff.” Rayleigh chalked up the decent array of shoes, onesies, jackets, hats and other assorted, multi-climate choices to the mob of housewives from earlier. He could see some ridiculous choices, like a panda onesie and a mini-pirate hat “-Roger <em> really?-”</em> that Roger obviously chose. But clearly Roger had no idea what he’s doing. </p><p>Sighing again, Rayleigh snatched Rosa from Roger and started shoving him out the door. </p><p>“Oy, Rayleigh!-”</p><p>“You,” Rayleigh pointed at the bustling market outside, “are going to get me coffee. A <em> lot </em> of coffee. Because I haven’t had enough today to deal with this. And then you’re going to bring the stuff you’ve already picked out back to the ship- don’t grin like that the only reason I’m ok-ing that cart is because the housewives have good taste not <em> you </em>. Then you’re going to wake up the rest of the crew and explain to them what’s going on.”</p><p>Roger grimaced. </p><p>“Ohhh yes. <em> You </em>get to explain to Crocus why he needs to read up on pediatrics.” Rayleigh paused for a second, “Fuck, Roger do you even know how old she is?” </p><p>“Eh… 3ish months I think?” </p><p>Rayleigh quickly looked down at Rosa, who was happily trying to grab onto his shirt collar. She wasn’t making any attempt to lift herself up but she’d been squirming around in Roger’s grip earlier. Some motor control then, but not a lot. It was still way too young for Rayleigh’s taste. </p><p>“Ok,” Rayleigh said, adjusting his mental list of the thing’s they’ll need. “Ok, coffee first, then the crew. Once Crocus is done with his rant, grab everyone that’s not too hungover to stand and bring them back here, we’re going to need the extra hands.</p><p>“Eh? What do you mean how much stuff are you buying Ray?” Roger tilted his head in confusion. </p><p>“She’s going to need a diaper bag, blankets, baby detergent, a crib, a mattress, a changing table, a baby tub, washcloths, soap, shampoo, a stroller, and a baby carrier <em> at least </em>,” Rayleigh started listing. “That’s not even accounting for toys and other necessities she’ll need as she grows since we don’t know how long it’ll be before we reach a decent port again. We should plan for at least a year which means we’ll also need baby food, at least another set of clothes for her to grow into maybe more, teething toys, a playpen and oh, enough equipment to baby-proof the entire <em>Sea</em> for when she starts crawling.” </p><p>Roger looked like a ghost now and Rayleigh was enjoying every second of watching him freak out. </p><p>“I-” Roger was at a loss for once, wasn’t that new? “I’m gonna go do that then,” and ran out the door.</p><p>“Coffee first!” Rayleigh shouted after him. He looked down at Rosa again, who had decided it was nap time apparently, and Rayleigh melted a little. “Fuuuck,” Rayleigh sighed, and looked back at the store like it was a warzone. “Alright let’s do this.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Of all the goddamn<em> , STUPID </em> shit you pull Roger!!-” </p><p>“Oh c’mon Crocus it’s not that bad!” </p><p>“A BABY ROGER! Why I oughta wring you’re stupid neck! Or better yet shave that mustache of yours!”</p><p>Roger gasped.<em> “ </em>You wouldn’t dare!” </p><p>‘<em>It’s not mutiny if I look the other way while Crocus does it right?’ </em> Rayleigh thought idly, watching with the rest of the crew while Crocus ripped into Roger. </p><p>Verbally, of course. They had already maneuvered the two towards the opposite side of the galley, away from the kitchen with all of its sharp projectiles. They’re by the door now, but since Roger doesn’t have a Devil Fruit the crew wasn’t worried if Crocus made good on his earlier threat of chucking Roger overboard. Rayleigh’s kind of impressed, actually. He’d expected Crocus to cool down by the time they got back to the <em>Sea Hawk</em> but it was well past dinner and Crocus was still spitting fire.</p><p>It was hard not to laugh though, when Crocus had to stand on one of the tables so he could yell down at Roger.</p><p>“500 beli says Crocus really does shave the mustache off,” Jackson added to the growing list of tonight’s bets. </p><p>“1,000 says he slips something in Roger’s breakfast tomorrow,” Taro countered. </p><p>Everyone was convinced Crocus was going to do <em> something </em> to Roger by the end of tomorrow, he was that mad. Except for Rayleigh and Gaban, who’d been around long enough to know that Crocus was a petty bastard and would do absolutely nothing. The <em> threat </em> of something would drive Roger’s paranoia through the roof in a matter of days. </p><p>Rayleigh leaned back against the table, carefully shifting Rosa to the crook of one arm, and grabbed another handful of popcorn from the bowl Gallant slid his way. ‘<em>Really, it’s a shame we don’t have a visual den den mushi right now.’  </em> This was the kind of blackmail material people would kill for. </p><p>Rosa was completely unbothered by the shouting, glancing over occasionally but otherwise focused entirely on her third bottle of the evening. The crew’s purser Issac, already mourning after the earlier shopping spree, was hunched over a mess of papers as he frantically tried to adjust their food budget now that they’re feeding two Gol Ds. Rayleigh had already made a mental note to go out tomorrow and triple their stock baby food just to be safe. </p><p>Screeching for food aside, Rosa had been a surprisingly well-behaved baby so far. How much of that was Rosa’s actual nature, and how much was the fact she couldn’t really move or speak yet remained to be seen. But she didn’t mind getting passed around to strangers when they were moving stuff onto the <em>Sea Hawk</em> so that was a plus. </p><p>She was confused obviously, by these weird, much larger and rougher looking people but she didn’t cry or scream or try to squirm away from them. Growing up in a brothel she was naturally more comfortable with the women of the crew - the twins thought she was absolutely <em> precious- </em>but Rayleigh was definitely her favorite. And yes, Roger was bitter about that. </p><p>“You finally had enough you lil glutton?” Rayleigh asked after Rosa finished the bottle. She burped once and then broke out into giggles. “Well you’re not screaming anymore so I’ll take that as a yes.” </p><p>“So do we have any idea how we’re going to baby-proof the ship?” Gallant asked. </p><p>“Pretty sure Thresh, Noz, and ‘Ringo are working on that,” Rayleigh replied. </p><p>Until the shopping team had returned, the rest of the crew had been convinced this was all an elaborate prank by Roger. After Rayleigh had convinced them that “No, this isn’t a joke,” and “Yes, Roger is serious. We’re really bringing a baby on board,” Thresh had run off to grab the ship’s blueprints and had been muttering over them ever since. Nozdon, as the one with the most experience with kids having helped raise his younger siblings, and Doringo as the resident expert on every nook and cranny on the <em>Sea Hawk</em>, were helping her flesh out a plan on how to baby-proof the ship. </p><p>Maneuvering Rosa to his shoulder took some work, now that she was full it seemed she wanted to move around as much as possible. </p><p>“She’s a cute one innit she?” Donquino grabbed her finger, drawing her attention away from the fight so Rayleigh could burp her. He had a couple of nieces and nephews back home so he knew a thing or two about kids. </p><p>“Yeah, you gonna share her at some point Ray?” one of the twins, Nitra, asked. </p><p>“Back off, you’ll get your turn eventually,” Rayleigh said.</p><p>“Boo you baby hog,” her sister Phospha chimed in. “Like any of us are gonna get a turn once Crocus is done with Cap. He’s not gonna let go of her for days.” </p><p>“Why do you think I’m not letting you hold her right now?” Rayleigh laughed as the rest of the crew booed him. Being First-mate had its perks after all. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rosa’s first night on the <em>Sea Hawk </em> was fine. All of the day’s excitement had worn her out so she went to bed with little fuss. She woke up at the crack of dawn, but thankfully the crew had enough people with wacky sleep schedules to make up for the fact that Roger and Rayleigh were <em> not </em> morning people. </p><p>No, the problem was the second night. Rayleigh had assumed, wrongly, that because Rosa napped frequently and with little fuss, that they would have no problem getting her to bed. What no one realized was that Rosa napped a lot. Which meant <em>she woke up</em> a lot. </p><p>“Rogerrr,” Rayleigh groaned, stuffing his head under a pillow. “It’s your turn.” </p><p>Roger grumbled something unintelligible and probably rude but he got up and went to get Rosa. This was all Roger’s fault anyway, he had spent the whole day carrying her and only put her down for meals. Now Rosa screamed whenever someone wasn’t holding her unless there was food nearby. </p><p>“C’mere Rosebud, Papa’s here.” Roger paced around the room as he gently bounced Rosa in his arms, but no matter what he did she continued to cry. Roger felt like joining her, he was so tired. Tears rolled down her little cheeks as she fisted Roger’s shirt, hiccupping between breaths. </p><p>“Papa’s here Rosie, you’re ok.” Roger tried rubbing circles on her back. Anything to help her feel better. It helped a little, but she continued to hiccup and whine. </p><p>After several minutes of pacing and no progress, Rayleigh rolled over. “Bring her here Roger.”</p><p>“No I’ve got this,” Roger pouted. He could totally handle this.</p><p>Rayleigh rolled his eyes. “Just come lay in bed. It’s almost sunrise, I doubt we’re getting any more sleep tonight. Let her lay here with us until breakfast. At least this way she won’t be grouchy the rest of the day.”</p><p>Roger looked out the window and sure enough, the sky was starting to lighten. It was maybe a half-hour or so until sunrise. </p><p>“Well pacing’s getting me nowhere,” Roger conceded. Honestly laying back in bed with Ray sounded like a much better idea. </p><p>He grabbed Rosa’s blanket and gently wrapped her in a sort-of cocoon before crawling into bed and propping himself on the pillows. It took some wiggling, but he managed to get an arm under Rayleigh in a way that would be comfortable for both of them. Rayleigh scooched over, half laying on Roger, and took over rubbing circles on Rosa’s back, humming one of the slower sea shanties from East Blue. Recognizing it, Roger started to hum along and soon Rosa was drifting off to sleep. </p><p>“She’s so tiny,” Roger whispered, gently stroking her cheek once he’s sure she’d settled down. </p><p>“Mhmm. Babies tend to be like that,” Rayleigh said, starting to nod off. </p><p>“Ray I’ve held cannonballs bigger than her.”</p><p>“Roger that analogy makes no sense.”</p><p>“I just-” Roger struggled to find the right words “-what if I break her Ray?”</p><p>Rayleigh leaned up to look at Roger. He looked so… conflicted. It was something completely foregin on Roger and it unsettled him. </p><p>“You’re not going to break her,” Rayleigh said firmly, tugging on Roger’s mustache to make him look at him. “Firstly, yes you’re reckless and you jump into things without thinking and frankly you’re a bull in a china shop, no offense, but you <em> can </em> be careful when you want to be. Secondly-” he tugged on the mustache again when it looked like Roger was going to interrupt “-this is your kid we’re talking about. I’ve seen you punch mountains to rubble, I’m sure Rosie will be punching holes in the ship in no time. I don’t think you need to worry about her. And you don’t have to worry about anything else because it’s obvious you love her, hell <em> I’m </em> already attached and it’s been 2 days, and the crew thinks she’s adorable. We might be pirates, and get into a hell of a lot of trouble, and maybe do some questionable things, but Rosie’s going to grow up so loved. So quit worrying about breaking her you idiot. Just be you and she’ll be fine.”</p><p>Roger stared at him, face unreadable, for a few seconds before swooping in for a kiss.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?” </p><p>Rayleigh laughed. “Yes but keep doing, it’s nice to be reminded once in a while.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah that ended up being way sappier at the end than I expected but Rayleigh had a mind of his own this entire chapter (I'm so sorry Roger). Roger will get sappy time with Rosa I promise. I kind of want to get to the juicy parts like meeting the other crews so I might make an omake series with little bits of Rosa growing up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loguetown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the fastest turn around I've ever done for a fanfic. Truly a miracle. Not only that but I even have the next 4ish roughly planned out I might <i> actually </i> have an update schedule this time (fingers crossed). So yeah not quite a plot going on now but we're getting there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two months into Rosa’s stay and one very close call with some Asshole Marines (as opposed to Fun Marines like Garp), and it was clear the Roger Pirates needed to take a vacation. The Grand Line simply wasn’t safe enough to raise a baby. After some deliberation, the crew decided to go on a cruise of the Four Blues, revisiting some old haunts in East Blue and working their way through the other three before re-entering Paradise once Rosa was old enough to know when and how to hide during a fight. The Blues might have been lacking in strong opponents and Grand Line craziness, but the crew was excited to explore three brand new seas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Garp was sure to be paranoid enough to follow them, so it wasn’t like they wouldn’t get a good brawl in eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decision to kick off the trip in East Blue was made entirely on the fact that Roger knew his family would skin him alive if he didn’t introduce them to his daughter as soon as possible. And Rayleigh could confirm that wasn’t an exaggeration in the slightest. That and the crew had unanimously decided they needed the expertise of the people who had raised </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roger,</span>
  </em>
  <span> preferably before Rosa became mobile. So with a rough itinerary planned and provisions for crossing the Calm Belt secured, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sea Hawk</span>
  </em>
  <span> set a course for Loguetown - the town of Beginnings and Ends. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Covery D. Beryl was a walking contradiction, and most of it was intentional. She was over 8ft tall without her 6in heels. She always dressed like she’d walked out of a business meeting but swore like a sailor and spoke with the gruffness of a South Blue merchant. Her nails were always manicured but her hands always had callouses. She was a sweet, polite seamstress who knitted sweaters in her spare time by day, and a bar-crawling menace who terrorized Grand Line hopefuls by night. She was just as likely to verbally eviscerate someone as she was to throw hands. She was, well, a D. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was also a mysterious vagabond, a seamstress bartering her way onto any passing merchant ships, always on the move. A vagabond that settled in East Blue of all places for a pretty face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A damn pretty face,” she would insist when questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d forced her way into the East Blue fashion scene with a frankly enviable amount of confidence and charisma. She had no idea what she was doing but damn was she at least going to pretend like she did. Now 30-odd years later and she was running one of Loguetown’s most prestigious boutiques, sought out by nobles from across East Blue. Which was hilarious, because she couldn’t care less about catering to them. Beryl’s motto was “Quality goods in quality style for quality prices”. She made stylish, functional, and lasting clothing at affordable prices and made </span>
  <em>
    <span>a ton of money</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Enough that she could flip off or physically chuck out any noble that waltzed into her shop like they owned the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh was it satisfying. Like now for instance, as Beryl chucked yet another pompous noble and their escort out onto the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see she hasn’t changed,” Rayleigh chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still as terrifying as ever,” Roger agreed. The noble was turning a rather nasty shade of purple but Beryl was by no means a small woman and towered over the ensemble. She said nothing, just glared down at them with her arms crossed. Even the escorts looked like children next to her after she’d already proven she could throw them if needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noble spluttered for another minute before realizing this was a battle they couldn’t win. “I don’t need your cheap rags anyway!” They shrieked, before running down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good riddance,” Beryl huffed before returning inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m thinking I should carry Rosa,” Rayleigh started, “seeing as how you’ve been gone oh, 4 years now? And obviously we don’t want Rosa between you and Ma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no, Rosie’s the only thing that’ll keep her from killing me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using your own daughter as a shield, for shame Captain!” Gaban laughed with the rest of the crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet from the peanut gallery!” Roger barked, only causing the crew to laugh harder. “Shouldn’t you lot be off getting supplies or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Captain we’re going to be here for at least a week,” Donquino said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we want to meet your family, isn’t that the whole point of this stop?” Nitra added cheekily, Phospha and Jackson snickering beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to embarrass me is more like it,” Roger grumbled. “Traitors all of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not mutiny unless the first-mate says it is,” Rayleigh sing-songed. “Now quit stalling and give us a good show.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Beryl?” Linda, one of the new hires, poked her head into the back workroom. “Um, there’s some suspicious looking people outside the shop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suspicious how?” Beryl asked, not looking up from her project. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, “I’m going to rob this place in broad daylight” suspicious or “I look like I escaped from a circus” suspicious?” Lye, one of the older tailors, asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, the second one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably pirates then. Any noticeable features?” Beryl asked before Linda could dwell too much on the fact that pirates apparently didn’t equal “robbing the place in broad daylight”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, some of them are really tall, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> tall,” she started. “I think one might be a fishman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” Lye said. “That could be anyone really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linda stuck her head out again to get another look at the crowd. “Um, one of them’s carrying a baby? I think he’s the leader or captain I guess in this case he looks like he’s yelling at the other people. Tall man with a straw hat and a big, dark mustache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beryl stopped mid-stitch. “Did you say a straw hat and mustache?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a blonde man next to him? Glasses and a dark, striped beard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do ya know,” Lye laughed, leaning back in his seat. He could hear the front bell ring. Beryl scrambled to put down her project before pushing past Linda out the door. “Wait a minute did you say baby?” Lye squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ROGER!” Beryl shouted, interrupting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the Roger Pirates piled into the boutique, pushing Roger to the front of the crowd. They all jumped when Beryl shouted Roger’s name and sprinted over, picking him up in a crushing hug before any of them could blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Roger choked out, awkwardly patting her arms as his own were crushed in the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look at you! So handsome now,” she cooed, spinning him around the boutique as if he were five and not thirty-two and nine feet tall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mama,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roger groaned while his crew snickered behind him. “Traitors!” He hissed at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa decided she didn’t like being squished very much and started fussing, drawing Beryl’s attention away from embarrassing him and to the baby strapped to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger,” she said slowly, “who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger coughed awkwardly. Then he steeled himself, because showing weakness would only make this worse. “Mama, this is Rosa and she’s my daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Beryl said evenly, still looking at Rosa and not Roger. “Rayleigh dear, could you take her for a moment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Ma.” Rayleigh grinned wickedly at Roger. At this point the entire crew was on the edge of their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you dear. Now Roger,” she started, before throwing her full weight back and smashing Roger’s head into the floor, “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Gaban laughed, falling onto Spencer as the crew broke into hysterics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOWCH!” Roger exclaimed, rolling into a sitting position and rubbing his aching head once his mother released him. Beryl gave him one moment to catch himself before she grabbed him by the cheek and started twisting. “OW, OW, OWWW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we raised you better than this!” She yelled. “First you never write and you rarely call-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma they tap den den’s!-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and you never send us any pictures-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pictures!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Donquino wheezed, doubling over with laughter. Jackson was howling on the floor while Doringo tried and failed to pick him back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-if it wasn’t for the paper and your bounty poster we’d never know if you were even alive-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on that’s an exaggeration-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hissed, finally releasing his cheek. Roger grabbed his cheek and froze as his mother looked down at him with such </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Roger, sweetie why didn’t you tell us if there were things you didn’t understand during The Talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, no, no-” Roger gaped in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my seas,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rayleigh gasped, wheezing on the ground with the rest of the crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were paying attention,” she continued over Roger’s frantic begging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma. Mama, please. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll just have to go over it again.” By this point the customers with young children had already snuck out while the older ones, the gossipy old ladies who’d already seen every one of Roger’s embarrassing baby photos, were downright feral with glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Sweet Salacia strike me down and swallow me into the sea.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roger begged silently. He watched in horror as his mother strode to her office. He could hear her banging open cabinets and throwing things around while she looked for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” she yelled in triumph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, please, please.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roger begged. For what, he didn’t care anymore. Anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s start from the top then,” Beryl said as she opened up </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Seas damned book</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT HERE!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roger shrieked. He knew that wretched book anywhere. Really, his parent’s were great but they took sex-ed </span>
  <em>
    <span>way too seriously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you never know when someone might need advice,” Beryl said like it was obvious. “Here we go! Chapter 5, The Dos and Don’ts of Safe Sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew was dead at this point. Absolutely dead. Incoherent goo on the floor. Taro might’ve actually stopped breathing. No one was lucid enough to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother, PLEASE!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roger begged on his hands and knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what, Roger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE, </span>
  </em>
  <span>put the book away.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He begged. “Please, I’m sorry! I was drunk and careless and that’s not an excuse I know that but I’m serious about this I’m not here to dump Rosa on you I’m serious about raising her I just wanted to introduce her to you because you’d kill me otherwise and I could really use your advice just please</span>
  <em>
    <span>, please</span>
  </em>
  <span> put the book away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beryl stared at him for a long moment before closing the book with a snap and a grin. “First rule of parenting kiddos: Embarrassment is the most effective form of punishment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger blinked, looking up from his begging position. “Wait what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ve learned your lesson and you’ll be careful from now on?” She asked, offering him a hand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute…” Realization dawned on him and Roger groaned, dragging his hands down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You evil, </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman,” Rayleigh cackled. “I can’t believe you did that in front of the entire store.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I said I wanted grandkids but I expected them to come from Agil. You know, the one without a bounty? I expect you to remind him of this the next time he does something stupid.” She said pointing at Rayleigh. “Now give her here I need to spoil my first grandkid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma, don’t go overboard please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beryl ignored him in favor of cooing and cuddling Rosa, who in her usual fashion warmed up immediately to her, giggling and trying to tug on her grandmother’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh aren’t you the sweetest little thing. You remind me of Aggie when she was little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom I’m serious, she already has enough clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh.” Beryl shoved her hand over Roger’s mouth. “There’s no such thing as too many clothes.” Roger went to argue but realized it would be pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kiddos,” Beryl addressed the crew, new and old faces alike. “Most of you are new to me so I’ll break down how things work around here. First rule of Loguetown: As long as you’re on Roger’s crew you’ll address me as Ma, Mom, or Mama. Call me Beryl or Mrs Gol and I’ll kick your ass. Ma’am is acceptable but you’re on thin ice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> they thought, looking at Rayleigh and the older crew, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>well that explains some things.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rule number two: Meals will be served at the shipyard at 0700, noon and 1900 on the dot, you’re free to eat in town just don’t expect there to be any leftovers. Rule number three: Any and all property damage in the city is your own damn problem, and you’re all seasoned pirates so if you’re stupid enough to get caught by the marines you’re breaking yourselves out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, here!” Spencer cheered, smirking at Gaban who’d had to do just that the last time they visited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Rule number four: if you need new clothes or anything mended you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> come to me, because if I find out you went elsewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will find you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Family discount though, anything on the racks’ free game, anything custom is 25% off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YAHOO!” The crew cheered, already eyeing the racks of clothes. They’d have to shop later though since Beryl was already shoving the crowd out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now scat all of you, I’ve got baby clothes to design. Go bother Ricochet or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good for granny!” Roger called out, running away before his mother could throw something at him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>For six generations now the Gol family had run The Gilded Osprey Shipyard, one of Loguetown’s oldest and most reliable ship makers. They were intuitive judges of character and as a result, extremely picky about their customers. They served an eclectic mix of fishermen, merchants, and the occasional pirate. They rarely ever worked with the marines - having to conform to navy ship standards was stifling and patronizing- and the few pirates they did serve always went down in infamy (Roger’s current ship the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sea Hawk </span>
  </em>
  <span>was their most recent masterpiece). Naturally, the navy had tried several times to shut them down, which not only further soured any business relationship but spurned the family into borderline illegal mischief as payback. Nothing said “Fuck you” quite like malicious compliance and abuse of the legal system. The current head of the company, Gol Ricochet, being the worst offender of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gol Ricochet was a quiet man by nature. He was by no means </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if he barely came up to his wife’s shoulder. He was still a shipwright and built of solid muscle, even if the dorky, round glasses threw people for a loop. He was much slower to anger than his wife, preferring to mind his own business, but with a much nastier, vindictive streak. The only reason Beryl was more notorious was because he didn’t care about taking credit for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, there was a wall in the local marine base unofficially titled “The Loguetown Shit List” covered in wanted posters, well they weren’t wanted posters per say because strictly speaking no one had actually done anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they were just “public menaces”. Ricochet’s poster was at the top of the board, “Extremely Aggrivating, Engage With Caution” written in bold, red ink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, all of the Gols and most of the Gilded Osprey had posters on this board except for Roger, who was a Legitimate Threat now and moved to the actual wanted board. Although the base’s captain still kept Roger’s cheeky teenage “bounty” poster on the wall as a warning (and posterity). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Gilded Osprey!” Roger said, guiding the crew into one of the largest shipyards they’d seen since Water 7. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a shipyard,” Thresh whistled appreciatively. “A lot bigger than I expected for a Blue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“East Blue may be the “quietest” of the Blues but we have our fair share of trouble. There’s plenty of demand for new ships, and without any new blood places like this tend to devour the competition.” Spencer explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and we’ve always had contacts in the other Blues and Paradise. Makes getting fancy new equipment a helluva lot easier than our competitors.” Roger added with a smirk. Carpentry and shipbuilding may never have clicked for Roger but that didn’t mean he wasn’t proud of the family business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well look who it is!” someone called out as they approached a crew working on the bare bones of a new ship. “Hey Ricochet! Your brat’s back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you calling brat Enzo!” Roger yelled grinning. He walked up to the older man and clapped him with a firm handshake. “You’re looking a lot grayer than the last time I saw you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheeky brat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey look! Roger’s back!” More voices shouted as the rest of the work crew ran over to greet them. Roger laughed and shook hands, butted heads, tousled with the men and women he’d grown up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rayleigh good to see you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaban! Looking good man, those axes still working for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey someone crack out the booze, this calls for a party!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both crews cheered, some of the Roger pirates running back to the ship to grab some Grand Line barrels to share and others following the workers deeper into the shop to help carry their stash. Then the crowd parted and Ricochet stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat,” he said with a grin, walking until he was right in front of Roger. The rest of the crowd stepped back until they formed a circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pops,” Roger grinned back. He tossed his hat to Rayleigh. Father and son stared each other down. Then they both lunged forward, hands locked together as they battled to knock the other over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long’s it been brat?” Ricochet grit out, the buttons on his shirt starting the tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough to see some gray hair there old man,” Roger bit out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he let go, using the momentum as his father stumbled forward to sweep his legs out from under him. Once on the ground Roger lunged to pin him down but Ricochet was faster. He spun out of the hold before Roger could put his weight behind it and grabbed Roger’s arm, pinning behind his back and digging his knee into Roger’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger grunted and tried to roll towards his father enough that he could lock his free arm behind his father’s head, tugging him towards the ground. It got Ricochet to release his arm but Ricochet continued the roll and used the momentum to loop around the arm that had been pinning him, locking it between his legs and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Captain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Show ‘em who’s boss, boss!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy I know you can do better than that Roger!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the main office, a trio was trying to do paperwork when a roar of cheering came from the shipyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like they’re having fun out there,” Ibrahim remarked over his stack of papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they started a fight again I’m not bandaging anyone up,” Agil stated flatly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had filed the wrong paperwork, meaning they ordered the wrong parts so now one of their ships was behind schedule. Which made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agil’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem now to explain that to the client. So no, she wasn’t in the best of moods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we should check on them?” Her husband Matthias asked. Bless him, but he still wasn’t used to the rowdiness of the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re big kids, they can handle themselves,” Agil said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd roared again. Ibrahim paused his work to listen, hoping to find out why the crowd was louder than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see now. Well I’m done for the day then,” he said cryptically, clearing his desk and digging around the drawers for his stash of good whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd roared again, loud enough to shake the frames on the wall and knock one off, cracking on the floor next to Agil’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” She said, slamming her hands on the desk. Ibrahim laughed as she stormed out of the office, following closely behind with his whiskey and Matthias trailing after them. It wasn’t long before the trio found the crowd of pirates and shipwrights surrounding Roger and Ricochet wrestling on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see now,” Agil said dryly. She raised a brow at Ibrahim who just laughed and joined the crowd, trading his whiskey around in exchange for the Grand Line booze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, what’s going on?” Matthias asked. Sure, he’d seen a brawl or two in the shop before but never Mr. Ricochet. He flickered back and forth between watching the brawl and his wife’s face. “Who’s fighting Mr. Ricochet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my idiot brother.” Agil huffed and marched back to the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Matthias trailed off, unsure of whether to join the crowd or follow his wife back to try and continue working. Turns out he didn’t need to think that long because Agil stormed right back out of the office, this time with her favorite knives in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agil, dear, what are you doing?” Matthias tried to block her but Agil pushed right past him and into the crowd. He spun around, panicked, as she pushed her way through to the center of the encirclement and chucked the knives at the tumbling pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WOULD YOU BE QUIET FOR ONCE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger heard the shout seconds before the knives hit but Ricochet was just a second faster. With a kick his father rolled off of him, narrowly out of the way and leaving Roger to be pinned to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My coat!” he yelled. Then he registered the voice that shouted at him and looked up. “Aggie!!” he cried in glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agil was going to kill him, she swore it. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much paperwork</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But fuck it her baby brother still had that stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you Roger I’m mad at you,” she groaned, not nearly as mad as she had been moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aggie! I missed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UGGH, you’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wahahaha, you love me! You even kept the knives I gave you!” Rather than pull out the knives Roger shimmied out of his coat and ran to Agil, spinning her around in a crushing hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fine I love you, you big idiot, “Agil laughed while she tried to catch Roger in headlock and ruffle his hair. “And only an idiot turns down quality goods.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a lot… louder than I expected,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matthias thought bewildered as he watched the siblings start wrestling. He’d expected Roger to be more… overbearing wasn’t the right word but neither was intimidating. Agil and Musket, like Mr. Ricochet, all had this quiet, immense presence whenever they walked into a room. Not quite ominous, but you always </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were there. Ms Beryl was louder to be sure, but she still commanded attention effortlessly even when she wasn’t shouting. Roger was just, well, loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Roger caught him staring. He paused in his tousle with Agil, who turned to see what he was looking at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah right, you haven’t officially met yet. Roger, this is my husband Matthias. Matthias, my youngest brother Roger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger let go of Agil and stood up. Standing straight it was clear Agil wasn’t the only one who’d inherited Ms Beryl’s height. Matthias swallowed down his sudden nervousness and stuck his hand out for a handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet yo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the husband.” Roger cut in. It wasn’t a question, and the grin on Roger’s face wasn’t friendly. No, it was full of sharp teeth with a dark glint in his eyes. Predatory. Matthias gulped and fought the urge to scratch at his throat. Was it hot in here? Why was it hot in here? Why was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one?” Matthias yelped when a hand gripped him on the shoulder. It wasn’t painful, but forceful. Matthias slowly turned to the blonde man scrutinizing him. </span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Rayleigh,” </span></em><span>Agil said with a warning. Then sighed, “Yes</span> <span>he is, so quit it both of you.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Rayleigh looked at Matthias and then back to Agil, a brow raised. When Agil didn’t back down he shrugged, “Well alright then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly the immense pressure was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayleigh released his shoulder and suddenly Roger was there, patting his back enthusiastically with a wild, genuine grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wahahaha! Best of luck mate, Aggie’s no pushover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- of course she isn’t!” Matthias spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAHAHA Good answer!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy Roger.” Agil kicked him in the back of the knee to get his attention. “Not that I’m not glad and all that you’re actually visiting but why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you here? Thought the Blues were too tame for you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right!” Roger climbed on top of a nearby barrel and turned to the crowd. “Everybody I’ve got big news!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Roger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get a new bounty again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blow up another base and need to lay low?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garp finally had enough of you?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAHAHA NOPE! I’m a dad now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absolute silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAAAAAT!?!?!” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey watch the elbow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More beer over here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever took the last skewer is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead man!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ROGER YOU THIEF!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAHAHAHA!” Roger shoved the stolen food in his mouth with glee, dodging the plates and silverware chucked at him from around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nya ha ha~ It’s been a while since we’ve had such a lively party!” Beryl laughed. After Roger’s shocking announcement and another Gol family brawl (this time 2v1), everyone decided this called for a celebration of epic proportions. The good booze was dragged out, last minute catering called in, instruments brought out of storage -the works. All to celebrate the new baby Gol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t believe you’re the first one with a kid,” Agil laughed, tickling Rosa’s feet while she banged together a pair of wooden spoons Grandpa Ricochet had given her to play with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a man of many wonders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want to leave her here? I’ll run interference with Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your own kid,” Rayleigh grinned, pulling Rosa away from Agil. “I’m sure that new husband of yours will be happy to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said husband choked on his food and Agil had to help him instead of flaying Rayleigh. She sent him a nasty glare though that Rayliegh returned by sticking his tongue out at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children, please. You’re both pretty,” Ricochet said, passing them both another drink. “Less fighting and more drinking. It’s a party after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A man after my own heart,” Gallant laughed, clinking his tankard with Ricochet and Donquino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Enzo! You still owe me 50,000 beli!” Ricochet called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK YOU RICOCHET!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S MY JOB THANK YOU!” Beryl shouted and the crowd burst into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your call Agil,” Spencer taunted. He casually shuffled his stack of Rosa’s baby pictures. Agil whipped around, eyeing the stack hungrily and shuffled through her own stack of Roger’s baby photos in retaliation. Sparks flew as both combatants starred the other down and resumed their card game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey pass some of the good stuff over here dear!” Beryl called out, grabbing an extra mug for Ganryu. “Nothing like good liquor to get the creativity going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’ve been writing your bar-hoping off as a business expense!” Lye called from somewhere across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it,” Agil warned Ibrahim. “I find your whiskey on the ledgers and I’m keeping all of it for myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such betrayal!” He cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Aggie, stealing a man’s booze. Have you no shame?” Roger teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I SAW THAT!” Crocus shouted from the dice table, Issac grabbing him by the collar to sit down. Whatever he whispered got Crocus to back down, but the glint in his eyes meant they were up to something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah well, all’s fair if they’re both cheating.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rayleigh thought, eyeing them and the hilariously one-sided match of strip poker next to them. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You poor, poor fools.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nitra and Phospha on their own were a devious combination but add Maz to the mix? Rayleigh only hoped clothes were the only things that group was betting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she wins again! Can no one stop, THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION!?!” A crowd nearby cheered as Thresh won her fifth armwrestling match in a row. Several of the men and women pretended to faint dramatically as she flexed. Next to them, a small group of apprentices watched spellbound as Doringo performed increasingly dangerous knife tricks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” -Kick- “Hey!” -Kick- “Hey, hey, hey!” Cheered the passing conga line. Nozden, Sunbell, and Taro lead the line, mysteriously acquired feather boas wrapped around their necks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Roger sang, dragging Matthias along with one arm slung across his shoulders and the other holding a spilling tankard.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack~” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rayleigh joined in, adding his own arm once Roger had wrestled Matthias to sit between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They swayed back and forth, dragging a bewildered Matthias along. Several of the people nearby joined in even though Momora, Jackson and the rest of the band were playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good Morning Ladies</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since we sailed from Loguetown, four years gone, or nigh, Jack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was there ever chummies, now, such as you and I, Jack?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone had started stamping their feet and another started clapping. The band, catching on, had switched songs to join them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beryl grabbed Rosa and started twirling her around, others pairing up and joining them. Plates were moved and barrels stacked until there was room and a half for a dancing circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have worked the self-same gun, quarterdeck division.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sponger I and loader you, through the whole commission.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ricochet stepped in and took over as Rosa’s partner, Agil stepping up to dance with her mother. Round and round the dancers went, arm in arm and swapping partners as they went. Those who either didn’t feel like dancing or were too drunk clapped and stomped loudly to the beat. Long into the night and early morning they drank and danced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But the best of friends must part, fair or foul the weather.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hand yer flipper for a shake, now a drink together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Got all the food packed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Pops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the varnish and custom rivets right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tossed in some more caulk. Be easy with her in storms until you get a feel for the new rigging and would it kill you to quit blowing holes in my ship?”</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>We’ve got it</span></em> <em><span>Pops.” </span></em><span>Roger pushed Ricochet towards the dock. “150,000,000 bounty remember? I think I know what I’m doing.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Ricochet scoffed. “That bounty only means you’re decent in a fight and good at getting into trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearby on the dock Spencer snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the seas you’ve got a navigator with a good head on his shoulders.” Ricochet added loudly, causing Spencer to burst into giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is Spencer always the favorite?” Roger grumbled. “Hey Ma, whatcha got there?” He asked slowly, eyeing the caravan of boxes being loaded onto the ship. Beryl looked him straight in the eyes and said nothing, just grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricochet clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Pick your battles son,” he said solemnly. Roger nodded and kept walking, nothing to see here. And Spencer definitely wasn’t snickering off to the side, nope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many hands made light work and soon the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sea Hawk</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ready to set sail. The Roger Pirates gathered on the deck, waving loudly to the crowd of shipwrights lined up on the dock. More than a few were hanging off the rigging and waving handkerchiefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a safe trip!” Everyone on the dock yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get into too much trouble!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better visit before leaving East Blue!” Agil shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you better be here for Rosa’s birthday!” Beryl and Ricochet hollered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAHAHA!” Roger laughed, lifting Rosa up so she could wave goodbye. “See you soon everyone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THANK YOU FOR HAVING US!” The Roger Pirates yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off to their next adventure.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, that all happened. I first came up with the Gol family when I was doing character sheets to get a feel for how I wanted to portray certain characters (in this case Roger) and I decided to give Roger a family mostly because the "orphaned protagonist" trope is supremely overdone. I never intended for them to appear this early or even have this much impact but well, plot happens. I realized with the rogers going on vacation I couldn't justify plot-wise them <i> not </i> going to visit so tada! Have some Gol family shenanigans. Will the mysterious brother Musket make an appearance? Tune in next time to find out.</p><p>Song: Don't Forget Your Old Shipmate from the film <i> Master and Commander </i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>